Will you be my Valentine?
by Kokoro Phantomhive
Summary: Roxas gets surprised, infuriated, embarrased, and kissed as soon as he wakes up. What a great morning. M for language and suggestive themes, sorry, I can't write smut, you perverts out there! XD


Yay for Valentines day one shots! Yes, this will be starting off in the middle of anything, I probably won't be explaining how they got together or whatever (Only saying this because my friend Faith always asks fifty million questions about one shots) But please enjoy, and I hope it's good. I only know how to write a kiss through other fanfictions, so thanks to all you wonderful yaoi authors out there! And… here we go!

* * *

"Roxy?" Axel called, knocking on the door to his best friends apartment.

"Haaaah… whatd'ya want?" A sleepy voice called back, a bit icily. It was valentines day, and, once again, he was still single.

"Can I come in? Please?" Axel begged, hastily hiding the object in his pale hands behind his back when the door was flung open by a grumpy looking blonde.

"Hey, Axel. Where's Marluxia?" Roxas demanded, motioning for Axel to come in. Axel maneuvered in sideways, still hiding the object from view.

"We broke up about a week ago. You would have known, if you had of returned my calls." Axel whined, sitting on the couch, hands still behind his back.

"Work was busy, Axel! I have to edit this story, and I had like a week to do it! You know that!" Roxas snapped, flinging himself onto the couch beside Axel.

"Jesus fucking Christ, what the hell is wrong, Roxas?" The redhead asked worriedly, freeing one arm and weaving it through the golden hair of his best friend.

"Nothing! Goddamn it, Axel, what did you come here for?" Roxas grumbled, ducking his hand and scooting closer to the other side of the couch. Axel sighed, putting his hand on the top of the blue-grey couch.

"Am I not allowed to see my little virgin?" He grinned evilly, laughing when Roxas looked up at him with an _I'm-going-to-fucking-rip-your-head-off_ expression.

"I swear to Nobody, Axel, if you call me that again…" Roxas trailed off, unable to think of an utterly evil enough punishment for the pyro.

"There is one way to get rid of that nickname, Roxy.." Axel whispered seductively, cocking an eyebrow.

"What?!" Roxas yelped, pulling his knees to his chest and staring wide eyed at his friends. Cerulean Blue orbs met Emerald Green orbs for a second, before the former got screwed up in laugher.

"I-I was joking, R-Roxas! Haha! You s-s-sho-should see t-the look on y-your face! Ahaha!" Axel gasped out, clutching his stomach with his one free hand. The blonde glared at him again, but his gaze softened after a moment. He loved watching Axel laugh.

"So, you still dating Valerie?" Axel nquired when he could breathe properly again.

"Naw, our feelings were just confused feelings. We never really liked each other."

"She with anyone now?"

"Yes. Why? I thought you were gay…"

"I am. Just asking."

"Oh, well, then it's Marluxia."

"What?"

"Ya, he taught her English class."

"That's why he broke up with me. Doesn't that make him a pedophile?"

"Ya, so? Kairi is with Reno, does it really matter?"

"Naw, I just never assumed Mister Pink Hair would date a girl."

"Shocking, isn't it?" Roxas replied sarcastically, slowly lowering his knees and leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Ya, actually, but I didn't come here to gossip…" Axel stated nervously, fiddling with the hem of his black T-shirt * and peering over his glasses*.

"What'd you come here for, then?" The blonde asked, honestly curious as to what the spiky redhead wanted. He only normally came to gossip, dating help, or to comfort Roxas when he was feeling upset. And since he's been broken up with Marluxia for awhile now, and Roxas wasn't upset, and the fact that it was seven in the morning, it had to be something new.

"Well… I… It's Valentines Day today, right?" Axel asked, concentrating very hard on a speck of dirt at the bottom corner of Roxas' checkered pajama shirt.

"Yes. Axel, I washed this shirt yesterday, it's just a stain, no need to stare." Roxas sighed, following Axel's eyes. Sighing, the redhead decided he would have to look at Roxas, then.

"Would-you-like-to-be-my-valentine?" He asked very quickly, pulling out a bouqet of vibrant red roses from behind his back, wrapped in light pink tissue paper. Roxas stared at him, fumbfounded.

"What?" Roxas asked, unsure if this was a joke or not. I mean, he just woke up, give him a break. Axel smiled, holding out the boquet to Roxas.

"Do I have to say that again?" He asked softly, leaning over and brushing a stray strand of blonde hair out of his face.

"No, it's just… are you serious?" Roxas asked, eyes now glued to Axels (very close), soft pink, thin lips.

"No, Roxy, I just wanted to pay fifty dollars on roses and then come over here to show you how beautiful they are, then burn them." Axel smiled cockily, watching Roxas' eyes slowly light up, although he was glaring at the redhead.

"Then.. you paid fifty dollars? Gosh, Axel, that's alot." Roxas stated dumbly, still unable to tear his eyes away from the redhead's lips.

"No, it's not. Now, please answer my question." Axel was still smiling, but not as cockily. He looke genuinely scared, but now had one arm on the armrest beside Roxas, holding the hand he found there, and the other over the couch behind the blondes head, the roses in Roxas' lap.

"…I.. I.. Yes, Axel!" Roxas nearly screamed, the realization of what was happening finally hitting him. He really wasn't that awake, once again, he had just woken up.

"Thank you…" Axel whispered, slowly closing the distance between their lips. Axel now had both arms around Roxas' waist and had pulled them both upright, so that the blonde was now straddling him. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, their lips moving hungrily. Roxas gasped and his eyes fluttered when he felt Axel's hands slip to his backside, causing Axel to slip his tongue into Roxas' mouth, tasting every inch. Roxas moaned into the kiss, his eyes shutting once again as he arched into Axel, his hold on the redheads neck tightening.

"OhmifuckingNobody, if you two have to make out at seven in the morning, you could at least be fucking quiet!" Riku groaned as he lazily stomped down the stairs, arm around Sora, who looked dead on his feet. Roxas jumped out of Axels embrace, falling on the floor with a high pitched squeak. Axel just sighed and flipped off Riku, before helping Roxas back onto the couch. Roxas sat on Axel's lap, very happy and upset. Upset because Riku had just ruined the best morning of his life, but happy that Sora was too tired to be all hyper and preppy about it.

"And what about last night? With all the damned moanings and thuds, you think I could sleep?" Roxas turned his head to glare at a Riku, and a now slowly waking up Sora. Sora blushed, while Riku just smiled evilly.

"And… that wasn't you moaning Axel's name when Sora reached his climax? If I didn't know you better, you were probably enjoying it as much as we were. Yes, Roxy, _you_ are just ever so quiet in your happy time. _Ever _so quiet. Didn't know you were a screamer*." Riku laughed maniacally, cringing when Sora slapped him, who was now fully awake and blushing hard. Roxas scrambled off the couch and sat at the corner off the wall, drawing his knees to his chest and hiding his face. Axel looked simply bemused.

"I did not.." Roxas muttered, on the verge of tears. Sora slapped Riku again and stalked off into the kitchen to grab some orange juice. Riku followed behind Sora, still laughing pretty hard, but now rubbing his arm. Axel slowly walked over to Roxas, and put an arm around the blondes trembling shoulders.

"Roxas?"

"I swear to Nobodie, I did not do that! I don't even use the damned toy Demyx got me! " Roxas blushed heavily when he realized what he just admitted.

"Er… glad to hear it. Demyx is a bit odd, but anyways, Roxas, I believe you. I think Riku was just teasing, bay-bee." Axel soothed, tightening the arm around Roxas' shoulders. The blonde sniffed, and removed his face from between his knees.

Roxas smiled, relieved. "Thank you."

"No problem. Did you want to go out today, or hang around here?" Axel lifted the blonde up by the elbow, and led them back to the couch.

"Doesn't matter." Roxas snuggled into Axels chest, breathing in the cinnamon scent.

"Let's go out for a special lunch and a bit of shopping, then come back here and read some of your sappy fanfictions, then get in some loving… or a movie! Just kidding!." Axel hastily added, when Roxas looked about ready to kill him.

"Read? You actually read?" The blonde joked.

"Shut up. You want to?" Axel laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"Ever since I was twelve, Axel. " Roxas sighed contentedly, closing his eyes.

"Well, we got three hours before then, what do you want to do?" Axel asked, before throwing a quick glance at a smirking Riku and blushing Sora who were tiptoeing up the stairs, watching the two lovers.

"Roxy?" Axel asked again, nudging the small blonde that was curled up on his chest. His only response was a light snore.

"I'll take it you want to sleep?" Axel laughed, pulling off his t-shirt and draping it across the blonde's shoulders. Roxas was small enough that the large black t-shirt was able to cover his upper body completely. Axel smiled softly at the blonde boy, who looked like an angel in his sleep. His cerulean orbs were shut tight, his mouth curved ever so slightly upwards, and his soft blonde hair fell lightly into his eyes. Roxas had a tight hold on Axel, like he never wanted to let go. The red head lifted him up so Roxas was completely on his lap, and watched the blonde angel in his sleep, vowing to kill Sora and Riku if they woke him up.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? I hate it. I mean, I had nooo idea how to end it, my nobodie! Lotsa swearing, mm? Haha, I wrote this fairly quickly, review all my mistakes! Any BETA's out there? I'm so sorry to all the Riku fans, they must have hated that he was sucha perv! And no, Roxas did not masturbate along with Sora and Rikus love making. RIku was just teasing, as Axel said. Poor, innocent, sleepy Roxas! Love Valentines Day oneshots! Be sure to make one, especially for me! ~wink~ Review, please!


End file.
